wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Survivor Series 2017
Survivor Series (2017) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for the Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on November 19, 2017, at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. It was the thirty-first event under the Survivor Series chronology. The theme of the event was brand supremacy, and every match of the main card featured wrestlers of the Raw brand facing wrestlers of the SmackDown brand. Event summary Team Raw vs Team SmackDown It’s almost a cliché at this point to say that nobody is ready for Asuka. Yet in the Women’s 5-on-5 Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match, nobody, especially Team SmackDown, was ready for Asuka. The Empress of Tomorrow scored three eliminations against Team Blue at WWE’s fall classic, including two without a safety net after SmackDown whittled away at Raw’s ranks to leave Asuka as the last woman standing. Before Asuka faced the odds, however, Team Red landed the first blow when Bayley eliminated SmackDown captain Becky Lynch with a rollup. The blue brand answered with two consecutive eliminations on the back of their powerhouse, Tamina— Bayley with a Superfly Splash and Nia Jax via count-out when a flurry of superkicks and assists from Lanaand Naomi sent Raw’s resident muscle to the outside. With Nia taken out of the running, SmackDown continued its onslaught with Naomi pinning Raw captain Alicia Fox with a roll-up of her own. Sasha Banks answered immediately, though, by submitting the former SmackDown Women’s Champion with the Bank Statement only seconds later. At that point, Carmella decided to try her luck by going toe-to-toe with Asuka, but Ms. Money in the Bank tempted fate a bit too recklessly by slapping the undefeated Superstar. Asuka answered with a kick to the face, leading to a swift exit for The Princess of Staten Island. The match quickly turned to a battle of submissions when Natalya and Sasha faced off. Tamina’s presence again proved to be a momentum shifter as she freed The Queen of Harts from a Bank Statement and bulldozed Asuka off the apron, allowing Natalya to submit Sasha with a Sharpshooter. Left by her lonesome, The Empress of Tomorrow seized her moment accordingly, utilizing her lightning speed and killer instinct to submit both her remaining foes in short order. First, Tamina fell to an armbar after she missed on a Superfly Splash. Natalya tapped to an Asuka Lock moments later, leaving Asuka as the sole survivor. Before Survivor Series, the members of Team SmackDown could take consolation that they’d only have to face Asuka once. Coming out of it, they’re likely to think that once was plenty. Alexa Bliss vs Charlotte Flair Charlotte Flair’s SmackDown Women’s Championship victory this past Tuesday on SmackDown LIVE brought not only a new matchup to Survivor Series, but also a battle between, arguably, 2017’s two most dominant female Superstars. It should come as no surprise then that a big fight feel filled the air in Houston’s Toyota Center as the only two women to ever hold both the Raw and SmackDown Women’s Titles squared off in head-to-head competition. Flair immediately used her size and strength advantages to take control. Bliss was not afraid, though, turning the tides by viciously dropping Charlotte to the floor two separate times. Little Miss Bliss’ attacks were continuous, giving Flair no breathing room whatsoever (that guillotine, anyone?) and having an answer for every comeback The Queen attempted to mount. Flair was finally able to get back into the contest with a desperation powerbomb that evened the playing field. From there, the two busted out their best with Five Feet of Fury kicking out of Natural Selection and avoiding a picture-perfect moonsault. Flair escaped defeat from Bliss’ signature DDT by getting her foot on the bottom rope just in the nick of time. The SmackDown Women’s Champion powered on, despite her ribs having been brutalized throughout the duration of the contest. She connected with a jaw breaking kick to Bliss’ face before locking in the Figure-Eight Leglock for the win to give SmackDown a 3-2 advantage on the scorecard. Typically, deities outrank royal figures. On this night, however, The Goddess bowed down to The Queen. Results * Women's traditional interbrand 5-on-5 Survivor Series elimination match: Team Raw (Alicia Fox, Sasha Banks, Bayley, Asuka, and Nia Jax) defeated Team SmackDown (Becky Lynch, Naomi, Carmella, Natalya, and Tamina) (with Lana) * Non-title Champion vs. Champion interbrand singles match: SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair defeated Raw Women's Champion Alexa Bliss by submission 5-on-5 Survivor Series Women's Elimination Match Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Renee Young, Charly Caruso & Dasha Fuentes * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 185_SUR_11192017hm_1565--9384ff691c344cfc7b471a74fbe26106.jpg 186_SUR_11192017bb_0713--b1201e8428f961e32d101ff29cc18336.jpg 187_SUR_11192017hm_1648--e7b869591d23afd621913470102d9898.jpg 188_SUR_11192017bb_0722--892a616653b0bcc1434a0c1127d2f119.jpg 189_SUR_11192017hm_1650--85d49aa221f82d5b3b272cf5061635b9.jpg 190_SUR_11192017hm_1652--287606be2f5765527ad6bfd785759f02.jpg 191_SUR_11192017hm_1658--8fb73c25b76659a0378a906c9db04854.jpg 192_SUR_11192017hm_1666--1bf8573b2c63cd73f76e081369ba1c61.jpg 193_SUR_11192017hm_1671--e8f5125f60d2efedc9f49597b871fdcc.jpg 194_SUR_11192017jg_1840--efcf842a148d176e4a8adc2877da17c2.jpg 195_SUR_11192017jg_1854--366ea6158272cbf809163d6e93a1cfcb.jpg 196_SUR_11192017jg_1861--bc88bd07b939497c8d309ec902174428.jpg 197_SUR_11192017jg_1864--2a66f0c8f0a05fddacada1d6d93fa9d6.jpg 198_SUR_11192017jg_1873--cbad779c42bdfba1a8da7e53c16e86a5.jpg 199_SUR_11192017jg_1879--684f3692b94a3bbf340093bc6f4703d2.jpg 201_SUR_11192017jg_1889--89b761879e71893666be04836b9c8cb1.jpg 202_SUR_11192017hm_1688--486d263c34b05301badc67e08a5f0a02.jpg 203_SUR_11192017hm_1695--1b420b8b2b35a5ec119efb7c8e67d99d.jpg 204_SUR_11192017hm_1696--e8a3a80b1d72f359ce94ae8d4609cb32.jpg 205_SUR_11192017hm_1709--db430180fc5367219fcba7ee2f20b648.jpg 208_SUR_11192017bb_0841--e950ec63e1d5222057843b22b75b0835.jpg 209_SUR_11192017hm_1713--96238660443cdf3306da608b66f500bc.jpg 210b_SUR_11192017bb_0835--5d4ace70a1104dad692c9e168f956d17.jpg 210c_SUR_11192017jg_1922--9135cfbd65061899f80af15c7293ca8c.jpg 211_SUR_11192017jg_1933--e2c3e9680627298fba4d82805f3605c2.jpg 212_SUR_11192017hm_1729--32a54c1488fc582cf3f4d9802679af85.jpg 213_SUR_11192017jg_1957--183f587161825f406a8c700ba8b84ff3.jpg 214_SUR_11192017hm_1734--7e1785b033ca160a4b3fc811cddd7d55.jpg 215_SUR_11192017bb_0892--b8fd7ce800af6da3c261915bc81e116f.jpg 216_SUR_11192017hm_1746--c42e69399d36727b757dace25a2311de.jpg 217_SUR_11192017hm_1749--f8511831ea6104b88346f46e9a2411e7.jpg 218_SUR_11192017hm_1755--9080acd3904dd5490afb80daafbe2f2e.jpg 219_SUR_11192017jg_2008--af2ceb642ef587fb39cc561d8f70401e.jpg 220_SUR_11192017jg_2010--b7ee74f36bab2210e69dcdad1cf403b2.jpg 221_SUR_11192017hm_1761--005e185d70ebafb2f1066a1aa9ce5865.jpg 222_SUR_11192017bb_0975--6a298223999b97b3553c2b880c52d9ea.jpg 223_SUR_11192017bb_0988--92c22017bc694ad847edea0d8addc0ac.jpg 224_SUR_11192017bb_1014--9619d4b26060e2ca7cab43a6ec5157b4.jpg 282_SUR_11192017hm_3130--23d3c896452a44a4d894174479834888.jpg 283_SUR_11192017bb_1373--6d7bbba9dff69ce7804ba1f8997cfdb7.jpg 284_SUR_11192017bb_1374--5084745fb3112137876790ab1e0fd1ff.jpg 285_SUR_11192017jg_2833--434c1fc71838a029b52abdf14b0eae4f.jpg 286_SUR_11192017jg_2854--c25e3ae1be058d23f7d55ffcc0df47ab.jpg 287_SUR_11192017jg_2862--34b8b781552da4916c4369ca1a93a736.jpg 288_SUR_11192017hm_3175--5fd6317fbe3d1be71bfad546f84613cf.jpg 289_SUR_11192017jg_2896--545c8bf1043aa6864b0f97169b14ca8f.jpg 290_SUR_11192017hm_3180--5abc62f7fdec7c57a4130daed7a577fa.jpg 291_SUR_11192017hm_3182--f2e3e2b33d9fbd03a2070b70115357e4.jpg 292_SUR_11192017jg_2901--006f310c20648444bb78984f2c09eb40.jpg 293_SUR_11192017bb_1401--6b14a259aa69174df026d7cd868e4712.jpg 294_SUR_11192017hm_3186--9125c61d13ba2306b8076f755704740c.jpg 295_SUR_11192017jg_2916--5f5c2b64cd99359283313917e3f87755.jpg 296_SUR_11192017bb_1412--eecbfa052d7654dea98090b5234e6e1d.jpg 297_SUR_11192017hm_3196--249279db5cbfa02ac3379cdb560430b4.jpg 298_SUR_11192017jg_2957--4e9dba1f037bab4c3850fe7bef6b7658.jpg 299_SUR_11192017hm_3202--1f8f3bae046be6b21dfa2b6470ff0ae2.jpg 300_SUR_11192017jg_2973--3f2a1bf5e7320384ecdc695dbb8dcc11.jpg 301_SUR_11192017hm_3219--7afb9de10389779ad829a3fdf1f8f4bb.jpg 302_SUR_11192017hm_3226--98123fe7ca5fefd7c93e427ec78825c9.jpg 303_SUR_11192017jg_3017--c0d0323beae73f7dd2b1ea31625d066e.jpg 304_SUR_11192017jg_3025--3c6055f06f0fbc82f49e04ada5d7dc6a.jpg 305_SUR_11192017jg_3031--ce2db9d9a21ced03c5738d691a7d8c71.jpg 306_SUR_11192017hm_3237--8feff0c2e4987066a5dd712122f0e09d.jpg 307_SUR_11192017jg_3075--82a30b967e996c5fed000a936351628e.jpg Media Category:2017 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alicia Fox Category:Sasha Banks Category:Bayley Category:Asuka Category:Nia Jax Category:Becky Lynch Category:Naomi Category:Carmella Category:Natalya Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Lana Category:Charlotte Category:Alexa Bliss Category:JoJo Category:Charly Caruso Category:Dasha Fuentes Category:Renee Young